Afternoon With The Gods
by L. B. Frost
Summary: Chance encounters lead to surprising results, as a house ridden Roxas has a sexual awakening when the new neighbour decided to visit for some quality time alone. Reader discretion is advised: adult sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Roxas hated the afternoons, always had: he couldn't really even explain it to himself, much less someone else, but the time between 1 P.M and 4 utterly depressed him into a almost catatonic state there was no escape from.

Being homeschooled might be the reason.

Being alone might be the reason.

Having no friends outside of online chatrooms might be the reason.

Whichever it was..Roxas hated the afternoons with a passion.

He sat on the rusted out seat of the ancient swing, reading, or trying too, a manga.

He gave up ,and pitched it across the yard, feeling a strange statisfaction when it hit the wall of the house and broke apart, the cheap spine splitting like rotten wood.

He watched the pages flutter to the ground, and nearly felt like crying, as usual: his doctor had said it was normal teenage depression, but he didn't know anymore.

He stood shakiely and gathered up the pages and binding, ashamed at his sudden burst of anger that ahd destroyed it.

" Tough luck...cheap shitter bindings don't take well to being bashed around. I'd be more careful if I were you, huh?"

Roxas looked over, ready to deliever a scathing comment to the speaker: his jaw hung loose instead.

The boy was about 5'8, tall for his age of probably 16 or 17, silvery hair that glinted with very much so dyed highlights in the sun hanging low to his broad shoulders, pulled back into a pontail and tied of with a stip of rawhide.

Shirtless, the boy was muscular, abbs rippling his tight gut, and a teasing line of light silver hair leading downwards.

" Problem?"

" Uh wha.."

Roxas mentally kicked himself in the nuts: _Good job, buttfuck, act like a total fucking ZOMBIE why don't you?_

The boy laughed, and cocked one hip, putting a gloved hand on it in an alomst sarcasticly mocking guesture. " Name's Riku Donahue. Moved in up the alley from ya, though I'd stop by and say hey."

He winked, and Roxas felt a shiver race along his spine. " Busy?"

" N..no."

He never was: after his school work was done, he had nothing to do but go online or play video games until his mom came home at 6 to cook dinner.

" Gonna invite me in?"

Roxas was mentally freaking out, but tried to stay calm despite his racing heart: he wasn't used to pretty much male models walking in and asking to come into his house. After a few small encounters with boys at his old school before his illnesses decided to kick in and fuck everything to Hell, Roxas knew he was gay, and had even told his Mom, who was an accepting sort.

This, however, was new territory: Roxas was still a virgin.

" Yeah..sure."

_Was that overeager? Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

" Nice to see you haven't been drooling over me or anything. you get one goddamn muscle, and eveyone wants to fuck you." Riku said, flipping his ponytail back over his shoulder with one hand, the silver hair revealed for only a second in his armpit making roxas wish he had on jeans instead of track shorts, as a bulge started to rise.

" Not that I wouldn't mind: you're pretty cute. Got a girlfriend?'

" N..no..I don't like girls."

" No shit?" Riku tipped him another wink, his aqua marine eyes alight with inner joy.

" N..no shit." Roxas mumbled.

" Fucking awesome. Wanna mess around for a bit? I'm pretty fucking horny."

_I'm dreaming...this can't...why..._ "Yeah. I..I do."

" Lead the way, man."


	2. Chapter 2

Half convinced he was dreaming, Roxas let Riku in the house, holding the door open for him. AS he passed, Roxas smelled Riku's light musky sweat, and took a deep breath.

Riku looked over, tipping him another wink. " Don't be shy...I smell good?"

Roxas blushed, as Riku scratched his arm, the silver hair patch peeking out. " Y..yeah.."

Sighing, Riku stretched, his neck popping. " Ahh...that felt good.." He arched his hips a bit, and Roxas couldn't help but be painfully aware of Riku's erection, tenting his shorts like a pole.

Riku leaned in close, smirking at Roxas. " You're so hot..." He lightly stroked Roxas's cheek, the contact of skin on skin sending a shiver down his spine, as he closed his eyes, praying this wasn't a dream after all.

When he opened his eyes, Riku's aqua marine pupils looked back, half closed in a smile.

" I could fuck you right here..." He panted, lightly touching Roxas's zipper.

Roxas breathed in hard, feelings rushing through him like a broken pipe: this was moving so fast...

And he didn't want it to stop.

" U...Up s..stairs.." He gasped, as Riku lightly licked his neck, setting his teeth on it to nip at the skin, leaving Roxas's first ever love bite.

" Alright..." Riku said, standing.

Roxas stepped in front, and gasped as Riku touched his ass, sliding his hands down his lwoer back to cup his it. " Hmm...nice..."

" T..this way..."

Roxas blushed as Rikui's eyes raked his room, taking in the manga's and anime boxes stacked on the desk in untidy piles, underwear dangling off the bedlamp's shade, posters for horror films cluttering the walls.

" so..what.." Roxas began, but Riku silenced him with a kiss.

Roxas's eyes widened: it was his first kiss, and it was a good one: Riku was skilled, his tongue lightly sliding along Roxas's', the sensation amazing, new, and frightning all at once.

Riku broke the kiss after a few minutes, a string of saliva running from his lips. He laughed, and wiped it away.

" Lie down...on the bed." He said, his voice a husky whisper.

Roxas was suddenly frightened. " W..why?"

Riku grinned. " Why do you think, dumbass?" He tipped a wink, his cheeks still lightly flushed from the passion of the kiss.

Roxas lay back, trembling as Riuk crouched at the end of the bed, pulling his shorts off.

_This is real...this is happening..._

Riku slid his underwear off ,and Roxas looked away as the air tickled the skin of his sack.

" S..sorry..."

" why?"

Roxas blushed deeply. " It's not..."

Riku winked again, and stood, unzipping his fly and letting his pants fall, his uncircumsized cock falling loose, surrounded by silvery hair.

" Not any smaller than mine, bro. " Riku said, running a finger down a vein in the soft skin of Roxas's memeber, making him shiver.

Riku knelt slightly, and took his penis in his hand, pressing it together with Roxas's.

He held them close, and roxas panted as he felt Riku's warmth on his skin, throbbing lightly with passion.

" Are you ready for this?"

_I've never been more ready for something in my whole life..._


	3. Chapter 3

Riku smiled, and rubbed his fingers lightly through Roxas's pubic hair, soft as down above his penis, gliniting in the late afternoon sun falling through the partially open windows.

Roxas panted, trying not to orgasm to early and embarrass himself: in the lonely nights, when he played with himself in the bed at night, he never lasted very long.

Riku smirked, and lightly spit into his other hand, rubbing it into their skin, moving against Roxas in a genlte thrust.

" Feel good?"

Roxas looked up into Riku's eyes, seeing a mix of lust and kindness reflected in them, a soft smile on his lips.

" It's perfect..."

Riku smiled again, and lowered onto Roxas, his erection sliding up his belly, long and hot on his skin, their pubic hair tangling.

Riku gently cupped Roxas's chin, and tipped his head upwards, putting his hot lips to his cooler skin, kissing him deeply, a lovers kiss, Roxas's first. His expirements had never gone this far, ever.

He found his hands roaming Riku's back, moving over hot, sweaty flesh, smooth and tight, as well as fur...what...

He looked up a little, over Riku's shoulder, and saw a long, furry tail hanging off Riku's spine. dark silver, it was furry and soft, like a cats. He stroked it, so lost in the moment horns wouldn't have seemed weird, following it to its source, a large rubber stopper between Riku's sculpted buttocks.

A...

Roxas's mind dug up the term from some porno manga he'd read: catstail buttplug.

Riku giggled, looking up, his chin wet with slavia: the kiss had been rather sloppy.

" Heh... forgot about that."

He looked up, and smiled.

Roxas smiled back, then gasped, as Riku ducked down, his lips wrapping around Roxas's livid penis, with had been throbbing lightly on his belly this whole ordeal.

Riku's mouth was warm, and roxas's gasped as he went slowly up and down, pleasure racing through him, alien and wanted, a wonderful, exilerating...

Riku let go, and roxas orgasmed, semen looping crazily all over his face, as Roxas cried out against his will.

Riku grinned, running a finger through it. " Hey.." He licked it away, then lowered again.

Riku did this three times, and each was mind bending, wonderful...

Roxas finally sat up, spent.

"I..."

Riku held a finger to his lips. " Shh... don't ruin it. "

" But you didn't... do it."

Riku laughed, hauling his shorts back up. " Like we're done here?"

He tipped Roxas a wink. " I'll show myself out. "

He smiled. " Same time tomorrow?"

" ...yes..."

Like that, it was over.

Roxas lightly touched himself, like he couldn't believe he'd... but not really. No penetration.

But Riku would be back the next day, and roxas slept in the falling twilight, dreaming of the pleasures of the next day, when the silver haired god came back.


End file.
